Don't Freak Out
by CaribouCrossing
Summary: BellaxJacob. (I will be keeping this pairing throughout the story) Starts in New Moon, before Edward returns. What if Bella gave Jacob a chance? What if they could make it work? AU, Jacob and Bella must cross many obstacles, but they must do it together. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Don't freak out," he said.

Bella's wide brown eyes snapped up frantically and met his for a moment before flicking back down as she caught herself and tried to play it off. Jacob almost smiled to himself; she was so predictable, especially to him. He could almost read her thoughts; they were always spelled out so clearly in her expressions. Like right now, as she concentrated on stirring the chili she was putting together for supper, she was trying to keep her face calm and unreadable, but her cheeks were flushed bright red and the slight crease in her brow showed she was worried. And her lips were pursed, like she was trying to hold back whatever she wanted to say, they were normally so soft and…

"So what is it?" she finally asked, and Jacob blinked back to reality, realizing he had been staring for too long.

He steeled himself for the inevitable reaction he would have to face, and forced out the words. "I'm going to have to leave for a couple of days," he replied, hating the way her face crumpled.

"It's just another wolf thing," he added quickly, "Sam and I have to head up north to meet with our sister tribe about the recent leech problem," he finished with clenched teeth.

Bella glanced back up, this time with guilt written clearly in her eyes. She, for some reason unknown to Jacob, blamed herself for Victoria hunting her, and as Bella put it "causing problems for the wolves." Time and again Jacob had explained to her that she wasn't to blame for the redheaded leech's interest in her, although he couldn't tell her whom he actually blamed. Every time someone mentioned the bloodsucker's name, Bella grabbed around her waist like she was trying to hold herself together. Besides, he and his brothers loved the chase; there was nothing better to a wolf than to take down a leech.

"I'll be leaving tonight, but I should be back on Saturday," he added. He wanted to be back sooner, but Sam had said that it would be difficult to meet with the tribal elders in any sort of timely fashion and they would both have to stay until the council came to a decision. Both know that it would be extremely disrespectful to abandon a meeting before the discussion was settled.

"Okay," Bella replied simply. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and gnawed on it while.

Jacob watched her stare deep into the chili pot, as if it held all of life's mysterious answers. "What is it Bells?" he finally asked, leaning against the opposite counter and watching her intently.

"I just… why are you and Sam both going?" she finally asked.

Jacob could hear what she really wanted to know. "I really don't want to go Bells, but we have to meet with the tribe's council of elders, and we're not sure if they'll recognize Sam as the alpha of our tribe, because they knew my grandfather as the last alpha." Bella nodded and her face smoothed of most of its worry. While Jacob knew that she understood, as she had through all of his tribal and wolf duties, she wouldn't be completely relaxed until he returned. At least Jacob hoped it was because of him, he knew he wouldn't feel complete without Bella in his arms.

"Well that makes sense I guess, just be careful, both of you." Bella said. "The chili is almost done, Charlie should be here any minute."

Nodding, he took a closer look at Bella, and as he had noticed over the last few weeks, the dark circles under her eyes, while still there, had lightened considerably, and she was beginning to gain back the weight she had lost when that blood sucker left her. It was pretty bad at first, and he shuddered at the memory of her lying helpless in the forest. Seeing her curled up and almost lifeless through Sam's eyes when he found her a few months ago was one of the worst memories that Jacob had. But his Bella was strong, and with each passing day she was getting stronger. Now only the threat of the redheaded leech loomed over her, and when he finally got the chance to destroy her he was going to make sure nothing ever threatened Bella again. Although he had never imprinted, Jacob knew he could never feel as strongly about someone as he felt about Bella, and he was patient enough to wait until she was ready to accept his feelings.

He snapped back from his reverie in time to see Bella grabbing down bowls for their supper. Jacob loved it when Bella cooked, he was always hungry now, and she always seemed to have something good prepared when he came by. He heard Charlie's cruiser coming down the road and turning in the drive. Bella looked up and fixed her face into a pleasant smile when she heard him at the door. That was the thing with Bella, Jacob pondered, she always seemed to put on a face for everyone else to appear more normal, but for him, she was just Bells, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 **AN: Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know what you like/dislike. I'll be updating as often as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **AN: As always, feedback is welcome and greatly appreciated. Thank you for the responses on the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: SM happens to own this world, I'm just writing in it.**

 **-*0*-*0*-**

Bella opened the door and walked Jacob out to his bike after dinner. He would most likely stash it in the woods behind her house; the motorcycle was for appearances mostly. Charlie would be suspicious if he knew Jacob ran all the way to La Push.

"Embry and Colin are still out there now, I'll be by later before I leave with Sam. Quil and Jared will be here by morning to take over," Jake said, reminding her of the silent guardians nearby.

As if Bella could forget the giant wolves watching her from the woods outside of her house. They had become a constant since Victoria had reappeared in her life. The thought of the redheaded vampire terrified her, as it would most sane people, and she was grateful though guilty that the Quileute boys were there to protect her.

"Oh, and before I forget, Emily said you were welcome to stay with her while we're gone, something about girl time."

She smiled at Jacob, "Thanks Jake, I might call Emily tomorrow sometime, and you really should try to take a nap before going out tonight though." Jake had been staying up a lot recently to go on perimeter runs around the reservation, plus they had determined that Bella needed to be watched twenty four seven. It had put a strain on the pack, making Bella feel extremely guilty, but Jacob constantly assured her that the pack was more than happy tracking down a leech.

Jacob huffed, "I'll be okay Bells, you keep forgetting I'm more than just some human boy," he finished with a cocky smile.

Bella couldn't help but smile back; he always seemed to make her smile these days. "Just be safe Jake, I don't know where I'd be without my sun," she said sweetly, placing her hand on his cheek.

Instead of responding with mere words, Jacob wrapped her in an enormous hug, as scorching as the sun she compared him to. His warmth enveloped her and she settled into the hug, feeling more at home than she had in a while.

"I'll be back before you know it Bells," Jacob smiled as he cranked his bike and headed out the driveway.

Bella watched him until he disappeared down the road before heading back inside. Charlie was already at his usual place before the TV, a beer in his hand. He looked up as she came back in.

"Thanks for supper Bells, great as always," he said before returning to the game.

"Anytime dad." Bella walked back through the kitchen, cleaning up the last of the mess from dinner before heading upstairs. She reached over to turn on the computer before gathering her clothes and heading to the bathroom. By the time she was in her pajamas, the ancient computer had finally woken up and she clicked on the email icon.

First, she wrote out an email to Alice. She knew that this one would be returned just like the others, but at this point she couldn't stop writing. It felt like she was talking to a diary, she could pour out everything about the wolves, Victoria, everything without worrying about revealing any secrets. Had Alice still been there, Bella had no doubt that she would still tell her all that she did in her emails, but if Alice was there, she wouldn't be having all the same problems. Bella sighed as she thought about Alice and all the rest of the Cullens. She could understand Rosalie not wanting to see her; she had made it clear that she didn't like Bella. Emmett had always been friendly, but he wouldn't leave Rose to come visit or anything. Jasper would most likely keep his distance for forever at this point, Bella mused. She would have guessed that Carlisle and Esme would see her, but maybe not, seeing that she almost ruined their family. But Bella was most hurt that Alice had so fully cut her off. Bella was most surprised, and hurt, that Alice had most likely seen visions of Victoria and had chosen to ignore them. They must really not care about her anymore, Bella surmised.

Pulling herself out of that sad train of thought, she finished her email to Alice and hit send, only to hear the notification sound of a failure to send, very familiar to her now. Next, she replied to Renee's most recent email, she was happy in Florida and was begging Bella to come and visit. Bella updated her about school, which she was still making excellent grades but was mostly boring, and let her know that she was considering visiting over summer break. Bella made a note to check out plane tickets later, and thought about how happy she would be to see her mom again once she shook off her current vampire stalker. She had really wanted to see Renee, but was afraid that her supernatural problems might follow her.

There was a constant cloud of guilt that weighed heavy with the fear over Bella these days. Guilt that existed from not only from the trouble that Victoria was, but also from the worry that Bella had caused to others. Charlie was still treading carefully around her, lest she disappear into the blank nothing she had been when… he left. Renee was happy now that her emails and phone calls were being returned. She had threatened to travel to Forks herself to see that Bella was all right. Bella knew she owed it mostly to Jacob for bringing her out of the worst of her depression. She felt so stupid about it now, looking back on what she had done. The pain had been so all consuming, the ragged hole that had been in her chest took her breath away every time she got close to thinking about… him. But everyday the hole hurt just a little bit less, and she was slowly working her way through the pain of rejection and humiliation she felt in the wake of his departure.

Jacob's smile came to mind, bringing a smile to Bella's own face. He had been her rock, keeping her tied to the world, and her sun, warming her frozen heart. She didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't been there to help here through the mess she had gotten into.

Sighing, Bella looked at the clock, after eleven already, and climbed into bed. She thought again about the wolves outside, silently guarding and felt safer. Then she thought about the wolf that was most likely already on his way away from Forks, away from her, and genuinely hoped that he would return safe, and soon. As her eyes drifted close, she imagined she heard a single howl in the distance, not one of danger or sadness, but one of promise.

 **-*0*-*0*-**

She woke up in the forest. The light from the moon barely filtered through the trees, leaving most of her surroundings shrouded in darkness. Bella quickly stood and turned in a circle, trying to gain her bearings. The woods around her didn't look familiar, but she called out all the same. "Embry! Colin!" Hoping she was somewhere near her house. No reply. She strained her ears for any noise, but couldn't detect anything. "Jacob!" Still nothing. Feeling a tingle of fear run up her spine, she set on a course that looked like it could be for her house and set off at a quick pace. Looking side to side for any clues for her location she finally caught a glimpse of a figure and ran toward it. "Hello!" She called, "can you help me!?" The figure continued to face away from her, and began walking. "Wait a second! I'm lost and I need help! Please!" As she drew closer to the figure, she recognized his stance. That stride, and that bronze hair. It couldn't be… not him… he promised he wouldn't come back. "E..Edward?" she asked, almost in a whisper. The figure never faltered, and kept walking away from her at the same steady pace. This was exactly like all of her nightmares from before, but this time, she didn't feel the same urge to follow him. This time, Bella knew she couldn't keep up, and would only hurt herself trying to follow him. Taking a deep calming breath, Bella turned back to the original direction she was walking. She only took a few more slow steps before stopping cold in her tracks. Before her stood Victoria, her bright red hair only contrasted by the brilliance of her smile. All of the air seemed to escape from her lungs. Victoria slipped into a predatory stance, startling Bella into taking in a rapid breath of air. "Somebody! Help me!" Bella frantically yelled at the top of her lungs. She glanced over to see the vague shape of the retreating figure to her left. "Edward!"

"Finally," Victoria said in a sickly sweet voice, "my revenge will be complete," and launched herself at Bella's throat.

Bella could do nothing but scream.

 **-*0*-*0*-**

Bella jerked awake, the sheets tangled around her legs. Checking around the room, she struggled to calm her breathing. She heard Charlie grumble in his sleep, before his usual snores resumed from the room down the hall. Charlie had long since stopped checking on her when the nightmares hit. It had been a while since Bella had woken herself with a nightmare, and she honestly didn't miss the screaming that accompanied them. Glancing at the clock, she noticed that it was just after three. Bella laid back down, knowing that she wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight. Outside, two wolves faced her window, ears alert and hair standing on the back of their necks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **AN: Thank you guys for the comments, I appreciate them more than you know. I look forward to more!**

 **This chapter is a little bit shorter, but I hope to add more to the next one.**

 **Disclaimer: SM happens to own this world, I'm just writing in it.**

 **-*0*-*0*-**

Leaving the parking lot of the high school the next afternoon, Bella made a snap decision. She didn't want to spend her Friday night moping around the house.

She waved bye to Angela and then picked up her phone. First, she called Charlie to be sure that he picked up a pizza on the way home from the station. Next, she called Emily, who answered on the second ring.

"Hey Emily, it's Bella."

"Oh hey Bella, Jake said you would call. I'm guessing you want to come to the res."

"As long as it's not an inconvenience."

"Of course not! You know you're welcome anytime. I need some girl time anyway. Just to warn you though, the boys will be coming through later to get dinner, so if you are looking for peace and quiet, the wolf girl's house is not the best place."

"Hahaha, no worries, I could use a little noise. I was going to ask though, do you already have supper planned? I wanted to cook for the guys tonight."

"You don't have to cook if you come over Bella, I invited you as a guest."

"I know, but I'm in a cooking mood, and I know some guys that usually get pretty hungry."

"You're right, they do! But only if you want to Bella."

"I do, I've got to stop by the grocery store and then I'll be on my way to your house."

"Okay, see you soon!"

"Bye!"

 **-*0*-*0*-**

Smiling, Bella turned her truck toward the small grocery store and picked up enough to quadruple her lasagna recipe. Stopping by her house, she quickly threw together an overnight bag. Bella glanced at her phone to check the time, and wished for the umpteenth time that Jacob carried a cellphone. Considering all the phasing he did, sometimes on the go, a phone would be lost almost immediately, but Bella craved the sound of his voice, especially after being away for so long. _He'll be back in the morning_ _ **.**_ She reminded herself. She could always ask one of the other boys to tell him anything when they phased, but she didn't always like sharing everything with the whole pack. Heading back outside she was met with the questioning eyes of a huge wolf standing near the woods next to the house. She recognized the slim grey wolf as Seth and smiled.

"Hey Seth, I'm staying with Emily tonight, so you guys will be closer to home, want to run or ride?"

The wolf dipped his head, almost in a nod before turning and running back into the woods. A moment later a very human Seth jogged out from the trees clad in a pair of gym shorts. "Leah wants to run, that way she can tell the pack what's going on, but I'd love a ride!"

Seth's grin was infectious, and Bella found herself smiling in return as they both climbed into the truck. They arrived at Emily's house not that much later, Seth had happily chatted the whole way about the pack and school and Bella found herself enjoying the conversation. He informed her that Jake was supposed to be in meetings all day, and him and Sam hadn't phased since last night, so they hadn't had a chance to catch up, but he was sure Jake missed her. Seth had always had a soft spot in Bella's heart and she was grateful he didn't hold her past against her. Emily greeted her at the door, and Seth helped her carry all of her bags inside and after promising to be back later for dinner, ran out the door. Emily and Bella chatted happily while they put together dinner for the pack. By the time Bella had the kitchen back clean, they had four pans of lasagna cooking in the oven. They sat on the couch to await the food and talked about random things. Bella thought how happy she was to talk with another girl that she didn't have to watch her words around. She and Angela had been on much better terms recently, and were becoming closer friends, but she couldn't share everything with Angela. Emily was more apart of the supernatural world than even Bella was, the three scars marring her face reminded Bella of that, and conversation came easily between the two without secrets. After laughing about the most recent prank war that had started between Jared and Quil, Emily turned serious for a moment.

"Bella, I'm sure it's not my place, but I honestly feel like the mom to the pack, and I worry about all of them. I just want you to know that I care about Jacob, and I really don't want to see him get hurt."

"I would never… Jake and I… we're just…"

"I know, like I said, it might not be my place, I'm just asking you to be careful around him. He just cares about you so much."

Bella took a deep breath and rearranged her thoughts before speaking again.

"I understand, and I care about Jacob too. I know that Jake has…feelings…about me, and I know that I'm not quite there yet. But I'm not whole yet, and I don't think that Jacob should have to settle for…damaged goods."

She hung her head and mumbled the last part of her sentence, but Emily still heard it.

"No! That's not what I meant at all. Bella, you are more than worthy of Jacob's affections. You are kind and giving, and even a blind person can tell that you think Jacob makes the sun rise in the morning. What worries me is that while Jacob is an amazing person, he may not be able to compete with… anyone else that you love."

"Yes, I do still love…him, but I'm growing to learn that he is my past, and I would like to have a brighter future. If Jake still wants me to be in his life, then I want to be there, however I am able."

"That's all I ask Bella, and don't rush yourself. You and Jacob are perfect together. The two of you will figure it out in time, together."

They moved on to less heavy topics and soon the timer dinged for the lasagna. Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul, and Jared made it through the door and all jumped immediately to get plates and start piling them high. Dinner was a fun and loud affair, each of the boys talking over the others and making everyone laugh. Bella made eye contact with Seth, who nodded at her silent question. She then quietly fixed another wolf-sized portion of food and carried it out back while the boys continued their loud conversation at the table. She sat on her the tailgate of her truck only a few minutes before a figure silently slipped from the trees. Leah gave Bella a half-smirk before plopping on the tailgate and snatching the plate away. "Thanks Swan, this smells better than blueberry muffins." The two shared a knowing smile before Bella hopped off of the truck to head back inside. She didn't quite know why, but she definitely had a soft spot for the she-wolf as well. Not that she would ever admit it. Leah would probably snap her head off. The two had made an unspoken agreement. Bella wouldn't ask about her problems, and Leah would do the same. But Bella always felt the need to include Leah on as much as she could, it pained her that Leah missed out on group events because of her aversion to Emily and Sam. Once inside, Bella sat back and smiled, happy to feel apart of a group again. The only thing that could make this night better was Jacob. Bella sighed again and wished she could see him already. After the boys left, saving a pan for the others who were finishing up guard duty, Bella and Emily settled on the couch to watch a movie. Bella's eyes drooped the entire movie, still exhausted from her sleepless night. She retired to the guest bedroom, and after saying goodnight to Emily, fell asleep.

 **-*0*-*0*-**

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **AN: Please read and review. Again, thank you for the comments, I really appreciate them.**

 **A special thanks to sarah88: I enjoy reading your thoughts, they really make me think about my story!**

 **Also, I changed the rating to T. I'm not entirely sure how the rest of the story is going to go and I'm a tad bit paranoid.**

 **Disclaimer: SM happens to own this world, I'm just writing in it.**

 **-*0*-*0*-**

Bella awoke in the woods again. This time, they were more recognizable as those on the reservation. The moon was out, but the light barely penetrated through the trees, leaving the forest darkened by shadows that seemed alive. Still Bella nervously stood up and looked around for a road or building. A slight breeze caused Bella to wrap her arms tightly around herself. After settling on a promising direction, she started off towards hopefully Emily and Sam's house.

Bella walked for what seemed like hours, but the woods never changed and she began to get tired. Stopping for a moment leaning against a tree, Bella noticed a chillingly familiar figure up ahead. Her heart beat faster, and the hole in her chest burned around the edges. But as Bella inched closer to the figure, she noticed that he was taller, and tanner, and had tousled black hair instead of bronze. "Jacob!" The figure twitched as if he had heard her, but didn't turn around. Bella ran towards him faster now, calling out again, her brow knitting in confusion that Jacob wouldn't turn and look at her.

Then Jacob put his hand out to the side, fingers spread, his palm facing Bella. It was a symbol to stop. She froze immediately, finally noticing the tension in Jacob's shoulders and the fact that he was shaking so much he was almost vibrating. Without taking another step forward, Bella peered around Jacob's back to see Victoria, the same brilliant smile on her face, her vibrant red hair moving around her as if it had a life of its own. Bella's breath caught in her throat, "No…. Jake…no."

"Looks like little Bella has another protector, too bad he'll have to die for her too," the red head said cruelly. "And when I'm through with him, you and I are going to have a little chat. You'll be _begging_ for mercy by the time I'm done with you," she added, as she shifted into the stance of a predator, her hands forming claws.

At that statement Jacob exploded, a moment later a huge russet brown wolf taking his place. He let out a growl and shifted on his feet, ready for the attack when it came. Just then another figure stepped from behind the trees. "Laurent?" Bella asked incredulously. Jacob growled again and adjusted his stance so that he was still between Bella and the two vampires.

"This is going to be so much fun," Victoria said with a smile, and then she lunged. Bella could only scream.

 **-*0*-*0*-**

Jacob pushed his legs faster, racing through the trees, paws digging into the ground. He looked next to him at Sam.

 _I know. I'm ready to be home too._ Sam thought, as a smiling image of Emily flitted through his mind. The brightness of the full moon lit their way through the trees as the two wolves rushed home to their loves.

 _You could have stayed behind you know_. Jacob replied. Thinking of the council meeting they had finally finished with. The elders were being very helpful and had made plans to set up perimeters to alert Sam and his pack if the leech wandered back into northern territory again. They had graciously offered for Sam and Jacob to stay another night, but Jacob was antsy and ready to see Bella.

 _And let you run all the way home alone?_ asked Sam, _I was afraid you might get lost little pup_. Jacob could hear the smirk in his voice.

They pushed on crossing over into Quileute land, and Quil and Jared greeted them as they came in, Leah merely mentally acknowledged them. Jacob listened as Sam caught all the updates about the reservation, which was mostly nothing. The bloodsucker hadn't made another appearance yet. Jacob breathed a mental sigh of relief.

 _Don't worry dude, we kept your girlfriend safe._ Jared thought.

Quil chimed in, _Yeah she was under the full protection of the pack. Nothing can touch her when we're around._

 _Except the bloodsucker she still loves,_ thought Leah sarcastically.

Jacob's attention snapped at that. _What?_

Leah went silent, but Jacob pushed with his mind, discovering how the night before Bella had called out for Edward in her sleep. Embry and Colin had heard her screaming from the woods behind her house and had immediately looked around but found no sign of danger. They hadn't meant to let that out when Jacob was around, but nothing stayed quiet for long in the pack mind.

 _Alright, time for shift change,_ Sam interrupted, _Quil, Leah, Jared, head home, Embry and Seth are on their way._

The pack mind got a little quieter as the three phased out and Sam and Jacob were almost to Sam's house whenever Embry and Seth joined.

 _Run the perimeter and I'll be back later for the next shift_ , Sam said. Embry and Seth acknowledged him before running to the reservation's boundaries. Sam and Jake paused in the woods to phase and pull on their shorts.

"I don't understand Sam, she hasn't had a nightmare in weeks. I though she was getting better," Jacob said.

"Well right now she's under a lot of stress Jake, we all are. Why don't you crash on the couch Jacob?" Sam offered, "she'll be there when you wake up."

"Thanks Sam, I really ap…."

An ear splitting scream cut off Jacob's next words, it felt as though cold water was being poured down his spine. It could only be Bella, and there was only one thing that could make her scream in fear like that.

Jacob shoved the door open to Sam's house and was in the guest room in record time. He frantically looked around the room for the redhead but saw nothing but Bella writhing on the bed. A hand came down hard on his shoulder, making him realize how hard he was shaking. Sam's harsh glare met his own, before sweeping the room as well. Jake finally calmed down slightly when neither could detect the scent of a vampire. Then Jacob finally took a better look at Bella. She was no longer screaming, but was sitting up and taking frantic breaths. Looking wildly around the room, Bella's eyes finally met Jacob's and she was across the room and in his arms in a flash.

"Oh Jake, thank God you're okay," Bella reached up and hugged Jacob fiercely, then pulled back to run her hands down his arms and back up to his face.

"Of course I'm okay Bella, I came in here to check on you, what happened?" Jacob replied confused.

"Jake, I thought… you were… and Victoria… she was…" and at that Bella broke down in sobs, burying her head in Jacob's chest. Jacob glanced back up at the doorway to see a concerned Emily standing next to Sam. He waved them both off and Sam nodded before pulling Emily away and shutting the door behind them.

Jacob eased Bella into his arms before sitting down on the bed with her in his lap. He soothingly rubbed her back until she got her breathing back under control.

"It's okay Bells, I'm here and you're safe." Jacob said in a low, rumbling voice.

"I'm sorry Jake, it was just a nightmare, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I thought they had stopped," Bella answered, her head still buried in Jake's chest. She tucked her head into the curve of his neck and Jacob's head swam at her familiar scent that engulfed him.

"Bella, you know I'm always here to keep you safe," he murmured, pulling her closer.

"That's the problem," Bella mumbled, too low for a human to hear, but Jake's ears picked up the words with no problem.

Jacob eased Bella away from his chest and cupped her chin so that she met his eyes.

"What was that supposed to mean?" he demanded in a quiet but determined voice.

"Nothing," she answered, trying to look away and tug her chin from his grasp. Jacob was having none of that and firmly made her meet his eyes.

"Bella, please tell me," Jacob pleaded.

"You were protecting me," Bella finally admitted after a pause, "from Victoria, and Laurent. You were alone and they jumped you, I was helpless and couldn't do anything but watch. It was my fault they even attacked you. If you hadn't been trying to keep me safe then they wouldn't have…" Bella began softly crying again, hot tears running down her cheeks and pooling in Jacob's hand. He released her and she immediately ducked her head into his chest again.

"First off, we already took care of Laurent, just like we're going to take care of Victoria. And I can handle a vampire Bella, especially one that is threatening you. You don't have to worry about me Bells, I'll be okay."

Jacob eased back on the bed, laying his head on the pillow and Bella curled up beside him with her head on his chest and his arm around her. After a few minutes, she finally spoke up.

"I just couldn't stand it if something happened to you because of me, I need you Jacob, you're still my sun," Bella said against his chest.

Jacob chest rumbled as he laughed. "I'll be around for a long time Bella, probably long after you get tired of me."

"I couldn't get tired of you Jake," Bella said, remembering her conversation with Emily. With the terrifying nightmare still on her mind, and her future nothing but uncertain, she made a quick decision and braced herself to follow through. "Listen Jake, there's something I need to tell you."

Jacob froze, the usually fearless wolf terrified of the next words out of her mouth.

"I love you Jacob, and I know that right now it's not as much or the same way as you love me. I'm really sorry, but I'm trying Jake. I want to love you as much, actually I want to love you more, but I let myself get messed up over someone and I'm trying to fix it now. I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't been here to help me through the past few months. I can't begin to thank you enough for all that you've done for me. I know I don't give you much Jacob, and to be honest I have nothing to offer you besides my messed up self right now, but I'm getting better. And I want to be a whole person again, not just for me but for you too, because you deserve someone whole. And I want to be someone that you deserve, I love you Jake."

Bella waited with baited breath, Jacob hadn't move since she began speaking. Then finally Jacob let out a laugh. She leaned up on her arm to look at Jacob to see his eyes closed from laughing, his whole chest shaking. Finally he opened them and with the most brilliant smile he leaned up and kissed Bella quickly but passionately on the lips.

"Finally!" he said, "I did not think that was where you were going Bells, but I love you so much."

Still reeling from the shock of the kiss, it took Bella a moment to process his words. Deciding to come back to the kiss when she felt more emotionally stable, she focused back on his words. "Wait, how _did_ you expect that to go?" she demanded.

At that, Jacob looked sad, and just a little sheepish. "I thought you were going to tell me you couldn't be with me, that you didn't want to, that you still had feelings for…" He caught himself just in time.

"Edward," Bella heard herself say, "It's okay, saying his name doesn't hurt anymore." And as she said the words she realized how true they were. The hole in her chest was still there, but it was a lot smaller and it didn't feel like she was going to fall apart. Bella smiled as she came to the realization, and further explained herself to Jacob.

"I loved him, yes, and a small part of me still does. He was the first person that I gave my heart to, and I don't think that I'll ever forget him. But I didn't always feel like myself around him. I was always drawn to him, unable to be away from him. And when he left I was devastated, but also terrified of this supernatural world that he had introduced me into and then left me in.

He promised me something when he left me; he said that he would never contact me again, and that it would be just like he had never existed. But he lied to me Jake, he changed by life irrevocably and then left me on my own to figure it out. And then you came along and you helped me navigate this crazy world that I live in, and you've kept me safe, but most importantly you helped to put me back together, even when I didn't know if I still had all the pieces."

Jacob looked in wonder at the strong amazing woman that he held in his arms, so different from the mess that Sam picked up from the forest floor. She had come so far, and while he would like to claim all the credit, he knew that Bella was finally finding herself and being the person she was always meant to be. But he had to know, he knew he couldn't compete with her first love, especially if he couldn't stay out of her dreams.

"Bella, are you sure that you are over him? Trust me, nothing would make me happier than to be with you, but I want to make sure that you're ready before we start something."

"Of course I'm ready Jake, why do you ask?"

Jacob told her about Embry and Colin hearing her when she called out for Edward.

"Jacob, I'm sorry you had to find out about that, I wasn't calling out for him to come back." She explained the dream she had, and how after seeing Victoria, she called out for anyone to help her.

"I now I'm not perfect Jacob, but I'll give you all that I've got, and only you. I just ask that we take this slow and easy. I don't want to make any mistakes with you."

"I'll go just as slow as you want Bells, as long as you're here with me."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jake pulled Bella closer to his chest, content to finally hold her the way he wanted, knowing she wanted to be there too.

 **-*0*-*0*-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **AN: Thank you for the comments, I really love the feedback. Any and all is greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: SM happens to own this world, I'm just writing in it.**

 **-*0*-*0*-**

Bella smiled to herself as she pulled up to the Black's house early one Saturday morning. This place was really starting to feel like home. She had already been spending a lot of her time down on the reservation to minimize the need for double patrols, but recently she was spending all the time she could with Jake. Not that Charlie really minded, he was over every night that she cooked at Billy's, but more importantly he could see Bella returning to her normal self. Actually she was starting to look even better than when she moved to Washington altogether.

Bella knew it was too early to be at Jacob's, glancing at the clock on her dash confirmed it was just before seven, but she had been too keyed up from another sleepless night to stay in bed, so she got ready and headed over to La Push. Jake had promised her a day off today, and that the two of them would go to the beach just like old times and forget about all the vampire business. Since her midnight confession a few weeks ago, Bella and Jacob had been kind of dating. They hadn't exactly put a label on it yet, but Bella could feel that their relationship had shifted. While they were taking it slow, anyone could tell that they only had eyes for each other.

That being said, they hadn't had much time for each other between Bella working on her senior year, trying to reconnect with Renee and Charlie and her friends that she left behind during her depression, and Jake's hectic patrol schedule. Bella was even working on college applications. She had applied to a community college in Port Angeles and an online college. Not sure where her future might take her, she wanted to keep her options open, but she definitely wanted to get a degree. At Renee's insistence, Bella even applied to a university in Jacksonville. Bella knew she couldn't leave the life that she had created for herself in Forks, but to humor her mother she did as she asked. Graduation and other obligations had take up her time she wasn't stressing about Victoria, and Jake seemed just as busy. They made the most of the time that they had, but today was supposed to be a whole day with no responsibilities and just the two of them. Bella shook her head from her musings and got out of the truck. She hesitated at the door, not wanting to wake Jake since he was sure to be sleeping, but gathered the courage and knocked anyway. Billy called out from inside that it was open, and when she saw his expression she knew her day off with Jake was too good to be true. Looking up from his carvings on the kitchen table, Billy gave Bella a sad smile, "Paul came and got him about an hour ago, they caught a scent on the eastern border. I'm sorry Bella."

"That's okay Billy, sorry to barge in here so early. Why don't I make breakfast while we wait on him to get back?" Bella responded, forcing herself to control her heart rate. _They are wolves_ , she told herself, _they could take care of themselves_. Bella made herself at home in the Blacks' kitchen, having cooked countless meals there by now. She and Billy chatted idly about random things going on at the reservation, while Billy continued carving a complicated looking knot into what was looking like a walking stick. Bella cleaned off the table and put up the rest of the dishes while she cooked bacon, eggs, and toast. She had begun to pick up and do a few chores around the house recently. With Jacob gone most of the time and Billy limited in his movement, Bella didn't mind helping out around the house. She was used to being a homemaker and keeping her hands busy. It made her feel much better to be able to take care of someone else, a side effect from living with Renee for so long. Everything was done except for the bacon and Bella put on a load of clothes while that finished. Billy tried to protest like he always did, saying she was a guest but Bella brushed off his concerns and finished the clothes before putting together plates for the two of them. A few chores were nowhere near enough to repay the pack for all their kindness. It appeared that Jacob was not going to make it back anytime soon, so she wrapped up the rest of the food for him to have later.

Billy smiled as Bella placed the plate before him, taking care to place his drink and napkin well within his reach before sitting down herself. They ate in relative silence, enjoying the food and each other's company. After the meal Bella took care of their dishes and set Billy up in the living room with the remote. Looking out the window, Bella decided that she would head down to the beach; Jake could meet here there when he got in. She said goodbye to Billy, brushing off his warning to be careful. There was no safer place than a reservation full of giant wolves, and she headed out the door.

Outside, Bella looked expectantly towards the woods, wanting to speak with whoever had morning guard duty. She was pretty sure it was Leah, and she wanted her to know her plans. When no one, or more accurately, nothing emerged from the woods, Bella shrugged. She figured Leah had ditched her at Jacob's when she knew Jake would be coming by soon. Hopping in her truck, Bella made her way to the beach. Once she parked, she looked up at the steep cliffs. Jacob had promised to take her cliff-diving sometime, but looking at the steep drop up close, Bella had her doubts that she still wanted to try the stunt.

The original idea had come from the realization that she could hear Edward's voice warning her whenever she was in danger. At first she craved to hear that voice, the one that had left her, but the urge had slowly faded as Bella realized that the hallucinations were definitely _not_ healthy for her. She hadn't heard Edward's smooth voice since her last motorcycle accident, and had stopped intentionally placing herself in harm's way. Jacob certainly seemed happier that she was slightly less accident-prone, but had none-the-less held to his promise that he would take her cliff diving, as long as she still wanted to go. He knew Bella would most likely chicken out, but in case she didn't, Jake would be there if she needed help.

After she exited her truck, Bella walked down the beach for a few minutes, letting the sound of the crashing waves calm her. Looking up at the cliffs again, she decided to walk up there, just to see what it was like.

A few minutes later, Bella stood at what felt like the edge of the world. She had carefully crept to the end of the cliff, where the rock dropped at an impossible angle, all the way down to the water crashing violently on the rocks. Looking over the edge, Bella was stunned by the beautiful view, she could see all the way down the beach, lit by the morning sun. Bella took a deep breath of fresh, salty air and dared to look down. The rocks at the bottom seemed impossibly small and far away, but Bell knew how large and dangerous they could be. Shaking her head at the insaneness of the Quileute boys who dared those rocks for the thrill of it, Bella stepped back and settled next to a tree.

The fresh morning air and the sound of the ocean calmed Bella as she sat next to the cliff, lost in her own mind.

A howl broke the path of her thoughts and Bella quickly stood, looking for the source. The howl sounded again, this time from down in the woods near the beach, and several other howls joined in. The hair on the back of Bella's neck stood up as she searched desperately for the location of the pack. They sounded like they were on the trail of a prey, and there was only one thing that that they were hunting right now. Bella's heart beat erratically and so loud she could hear it, her breathing increased, until she feared hyperventilating. She cursed herself for being so stupid, how could she be up here alone, she should have just stayed with Billy. Straining her ears, Bella realized she couldn't hear the wolves howling anymore. She quickly turned around, intending to go straight for her truck and the head back to Jacob's.

The scene before her halted her steps. Victoria stood, still as a statue, in between Bella and the forest path that lead to the beach. Bella felt her breath exit in a rush as she faced her nightmare.

"Precious Bella," Victoria said in a sickeningly sweet voice, almost exactly like the high trill from her nightmares, "your dogs aren't here to protect you now."

At the sound of the redhead's voice, Bella had involuntarily taken a step back, only to find herself at the ledge of the cliff, unable to move further away from the vampire.

"No, no, you see, I sent them a little distraction so that you and I could have some quality time together." Bella couldn't breathe, this was her absolute greatest fear, and she began to replay her conversation she had with Laurent in the clearing in her head. _"My dear, I am doing you a favor,"_ Laurent had said, _"she wants to torture you, punish you, but I will kill you quickly, painlessly."_ As the words flitted through her mind Victoria took another step closer, and Bella let loose a whimper. Finding her voice, Bella began to beg. "Please Victoria, you don't want to do this. Just leave and the wolves won't bother you anymore."

"Oh, but I'd actually rather they bother me. Once I'm finished with you, I'm going to eradicate this world of those pesky mutts," Victoria said, still smiling, slipping easily into a predatory stance, "But you and I are going to have a long time together. By the time I am finished with you, you will be _begging_ for mercy, _begging_ for the death that your Edward so swiftly gave my James."

Bella was terrified, but there was nowhere for her to go. She knew the wolves couldn't get here fast enough, not before Victoria either killed her or bit her. With the malicious redhead before her and the sharp rocks behind her, Bella's only way out was death, either at the hands of the vampire or in the crashing waves below. At that thought Bella started, realizing that she had another option. She faced death, that much was certain, but she could at least face it on her own terms. Victoria took another step toward Bella, who decided to act before she lost her opportunity. Trying not to think about what she was about to do, but knowing it was a better alternative to the one that faced her now, Bella took a deep calming breath. "I'm so sorry Jake," she whispered to the wind before taking a quick step backwards. The last thing she registered before she hit the bottom was Victoria's indignant screech and a loud ominous growl. Shadows clouded her vision as she felt her consciousness slip away.

 **-*0*-*0*-**

Dying was really painful, Bella decided. She should have known that she would make the wrong choice. Her fear of pain and of becoming an immortal was what drove her off the cliff in the first place and now she couldn't help but writhe in agony from the pain radiating from her chest. Victoria must have jumped down after her and attacked her. The burning in her chest was getting worse, but Bella found herself unable to even cry out in pain. She opened her mouth to scream and the pain escalated to beyond intense. Bella felt the world go black again.

 **-*0*-*0*-**

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **AN: Please read and review. I love reading comments, and appreciate each and every one!**

 **I'm still writing the story and have no intentions of giving up on it. However, I'm running into a little bit of writer's block, so I can't guarantee chapters on a schedule.**

 **Disclaimer: SM happens to own this world, I'm just writing in it.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-*0*-*0*-**

Bella jerked up from a laying position, prompting her head to swim and her eyes to be unable to focus on her surroundings. She started to raise her hands to her head only to find them restrained. As is began, panic was immediately replaced with relief as she registered the temperature of her restraints. Following the line of her arm down to her left hand she saw it engulfed by a large tan hand, following the arm attached to that hand, Bella looked up until her eyes met Jacob's concerned ones.

"Bella! Bells, you're okay! I was so worried about you!" he exclaimed as he leaned in to wrap his arms around her in a firm but gentle hug. A squeeze to her right hand drew her attention to the other people in the room. Seth smiled at her and squeezed her hand again reassuringly, and behind him stood Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil, and even Paul, all of whom looked at her with relieved smiles. Bella realized they were all crammed in Jacob's tiny room, made even smaller by all of the large shifters crowded around the bed. Jacob pulled back and looked Bella sternly in the eyes. "Now that you're okay, don't you ever _ever_ do that to me again Isabella Marie Swan!"

Bella winced slightly at his use of her full name and finally found her voice. "I'm sorry Jake," she whispered shakily, her voice barely rasping out of her throat. Even the small words hurt, which radiated down her chest in an echo of the earlier pain and made her wince. Her newly freed hand gingerly reached up to rub her chest. Jacob's expression turned concerned. "Sorry Bells, you swallowed a lot of water before I could get to you. I probably hurt you trying to get it all out, but you weren't breathing babe. It should get better soon. How do you feel?"

"I'm feel okay," Bella replied, "or I will," she amended at Jacob's disbelieving look. There was still something she had to know, "What happened to…" Bella trailed off, unable to meet anyone's gaze, shivering as she remembered the murderous look in the redhead's eyes, her paralyzing fear of the pain that she could inflict.

Glancing back at Jake after a moment of silence, the look on his face told her what she needed to know before he opened his mouth. "She got away, we almost had her. Or actually, I could have had her, but I couldn't let you just drown. The guys were taking care of other leech that was with her. By the time they got to the cliff, she was gone," Jacob said.

The end of Jacob's statement had Bella turning back to the other men in the room. Once again, she owed them her life. "Thank you so much, I'm sorry I keep causing so much trouble," Bella rasped out quietly.

"You don't have to apologize Bells," Embry said, almost equally as quiet.

"Yeah, Bells, you know we don't mind protecting you," Jared added.

"Especially if it means we get to tear into a blood sucker," Paul chimed in with an arrogant smile. Looking closer, Bella realized Paul looked actually… _happy_. Weird.

"Safety is our priority Bella," Sam stated, pulling away her attention, "we're glad you're okay."

With the alpha's words, the others understood the silent command to leave and so they all shuffled their way out of the room, most of them stopping to kiss Bella on the head or pat her arm affectionately. After they left Jacob turned Bella's head back to his and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I'm so sorry you were alone Bella, I almost didn't get to you in time."

"No, Jake, I'm the one who decided to go up to the cliffs on my own," Bella replied.

"Leah was supposed to… Never mind. It doesn't matter Bells, you're safe now," Jacob said, running his hands up and down her arms as if to assure himself of his own statement. Bella's eyes began to droop as the excitement of the day caught up with her. Jacob noticed. "Lay down and rest Bells, you need it. I'll watch over you while you sleep."

She began to protest, but one look at Jacob had the words dying before they could form on her lips. Instead, Bella tugged Jacob's arm. "Lay with me." Jacob complied and got into his small single bed next to Bella, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her close. Bella instantly snuggled into Jacob's chest, glad for the warmth and closeness of her sun. She drifted to sleep listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

 **-*0*-*0*-**

Later that night Jacob drove Bella home in her truck. He had wanted her to stay the night so he could keep an eye on her, but Bella had refused knowing that Charlie wouldn't allow it. They hadn't told him about anything that had happened that day. He had been in the office for most of the afternoon working on the case of the local disappearances. Bella asked Jake to drive her home so she could get dinner started before he got home. She knew she would stay at Jake's and sleep for the next three days if she didn't leave.

Jacob pulled the truck into the drive and switched it off, but made no move to exit. Instead, he pulled Bella closer, breathing in her sweet scent and assuring himself that she was alive and safe. Bella relished in the embrace and tilted her head up to peck him on the lips.

Not satisfied, Jacob pulled her back to him, pressing his lips to hers before deepening the kiss. He heard the moan escape from Bella and inwardly smirked before swiping his tongue into her mouth. Bella leaned her head back slightly to pull in the breath she had forgotten, but Jacob didn't let her get too far away. He leaned back in and took her bottom lip between his teeth, pulling gently before moving to kiss across her jaw and to her ear.

"Don't you ever scare me again like you did today Bella," he whispered roughly in her ear. Bella shivered lightly as his hot breath tickled her ear. "Never," she replied. He moved back to her mouth and kissed her fiercely one more time before easing away from her. He held her lightly as they both regained their breath, Bella's chest only slightly protesting. Bella looked up at him and smiled. "I better get inside before Charlie gets home. Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to Bells but I really need to get back on patrol. I owe Jared for covering for me this afternoon. I'll be nearby in case you need anything though," Jacob replied. Bella nodded and reached over to open the passenger door.

She heard Jacob suck in a startled breath before reaching across her and slamming the door shut. Bella instantly panicked, but Jacob was ignoring her. He turned the key in the ignition to crank the truck back up, muttering to himself. She caught the word "leech" and a few curse words.

"What is it? Who's out there Jake?" Bella asked frantically, looking around for signs of anything.

"I don't know Bella, it wasn't a scent I recognized," Jacob replied. At that moment, the truck's headlights swept across a car parked next to the house.

"Wait! Jacob, that's Carlisle car!"

Jacob didn't even glance her way. "No way Bells, I'm not risking it."

"Jacob, really, it's got to be important for him to be here, just let me go talk to him," Bella pleaded, tugging on his arm.

"Bella, its too dangerous, at least let me get you back to the reservation."

"No Jake, I'm going to talk him," she said, opening the truck door and sliding out. Jacob quickly slammed on brakes and jumped out of the truck after her. He tried to hold her back but she was insistent on going to talk to the bloodsucker inside. Bella opened her back door and gasped. "Alice?" she asked incredulously, before the pixie in the kitchen ran forward and threw her arms around Bella

 **-*0*-*0*-**

 **AN: Any thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **AN: Thanks for the comments on the last chapter! I was surprised at some of the quick responses. Hopefully this chapter eases your minds. It ended up being longer than I anticipated, but I didn't want to cut off the chapter too early. As always, please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: SM happens to own this world, I'm just writing in it.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-*0*-*0*-**

"Bella? What are you doing here? I saw you die. You jumped off a cliff!" Alice said.

"I didn't jump Alice, well not exactly, it's kind of a long story, and Victoria was…" Bella replied, trailing off from her explanation at Alice's confused look.

"But I didn't see Victoria, and I didn't see you after you jumped, how did you survive that?"

"Jacob saved me," she answered quietly, reaching behind her for Jake's hand, which quickly slipped into hers.

Alice's dark eyes assessed the two of them before quickly coming to a decision. "I see. Bella, I've got to go hunt, I didn't stop before coming here. I wanted to see how Charlie was, but I forgot how strong you blood is. Also, I'm going to go and I need to call Jasper, but I'll be back here in about an hour."

"Do you promise to come back this time?"

"Promise Bella. I mean it." Alice added with a smile.

Just as fast as she had appeared, she was gone. And Jacob breathed a sigh of relief.

"Before you say anything Jacob Black, I am not leaving before she comes back," Bella stated whenever Jacob opened his mouth.

He snapped his jaw shut, almost comically. A few unidentifiable emotions crossed his face before he spoke. "Well then I'm going outside to move the truck and phase to let the guys know about our new guest," he replied neutrally, and with that he was out the door.

Bella rested against the wall, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, exhaustion attempting to claim her. This was not turning out to be the relaxing day she had hoped for. _A day off_ , she scoffed to herself, _was just wishful thinking_. Steeling herself, she opened her eyes and headed to the kitchen. She needed to keep busy while her mind frantically worked, and so her thoughts ran wild while she mechanically put together Charlie's dinner. Jake came back a few minutes later, and after taking one look at Bella's face, wrapped her in gentle hug, careful of her bruised chest.

"Just say the words Bells and we can leave. You don't have to stay and talk to her. Really, I'd rather us just leave. This won't end well."

"No Jake. I'm sorry to put you in this position but I need some answers that I hope Alice will give me," she mumbled into his chest, shamelessly drawing from his warmth.

"Okay, I still don't trust her though. If the Cullens are back then it can only be trouble," he spoke into her hair, nuzzling her as he gently ran his hands in a calming motion down her spine.

"I don't think they're coming back, Alice didn't even expect to see me here alive," Bella stated almost sadly, finally separating herself from Jacob and turning back to dinner.

"Bella," Jacob murmured in a despondent voice.

Bella looked back at Jacob and immediately recognized the pained expression on his face. "Oh, Jake, no," she whispered hurriedly as she placed her hands on either side of his face, drawing him down to meet his eyes with her own, "Don't think like that, this doesn't change anything between us. I just need answers," she finished with a soft kiss on his lips.

Jake just smiled sorrowfully and nodded. Bella wasn't sure she had him convinced but she could talk with him more later. After finishing dinner and covering it on the stove to keep warm, she headed upstairs quickly to change into some more comfortable clothes. She had ended up wearing some of the Jacob's sisters' old clothes since hers were soaked from her unexpected swim. Bella was grateful, but she found herself craving familiarity at the moment.

Checking her phone that she had thankfully left in her truck while at the beach, she noted that it was almost time for Alice to return. She wanted to make sure that Jake was okay before she got back. Jacob was incredibly in control of his wolf, more so than most of the other shifters, but these were highly emotional times and they really didn't need a wolf to phase in the living room. She sighed and glanced once more in the mirror. She looked almost as tired as she felt. Even sleeping half of the afternoon hadn't erased the circles under her eyes. Bella finally turned away, determined to take better care of herself. Dressed in comfortable jeans and a t-shirt, Bella returned downstairs. She made sure to walk carefully down the steps in order to avoid her normal clumsiness, so her eyes were firmly on her feet as she descended. Bella had just made it to the bottom step and turned her body toward the kitchen when she heard it.

 _This is impossible._

That beautiful, otherworldly voice was in her head again, reverently whispering her name, caressing the syllables as if they were a delicious treat to be savored.

She couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening, not now.

Her brain stuttered to a screeching stop, and immediately restarted in overdrive, struggling to grasp this new development. The hole in her chest pulsed and sizzled around the edges. She froze mid stride and closed her eyes, trying to understand. _His_ velvet voice had not cautioned her in some time, not even making an appearance whenever she faced the terrifying Victoria on the cliffs. Even now, among the other swirling emotions, she was confused, why was she hearing his perfect worried tone when she was in no danger?

That thought prompted another, much more panic-inducing idea. Was she in danger? Could Victoria b…

Her eyes opened and her gaze flicked up at a slight movement in her peripheral Her deep chocolate eyes clashed with gold ones. His sculpted, ethereal face was right in front of her, her hallucinations taking on a new level of clarity as her imagination placed him standing in her living room. Bella sensed another movement, and his pale hand rose towards her face, as if to stroke her cheek. Her heart skipped a beat and she involuntarily took a step back…directly into a familiar solid, warm chest. That perfect face in front of her crumpled in pain, as if he were hurt that she had placed distance between them. As his face fell, Jacob's large, warm arm wrapped securely around Bella's waist to steady her.

It was then that Bella's brain caught up with her and she snapped to attention, realizing Jacob must think that she was absolutely crazy for standing and staring at the empty space in her living room. She was beginning to think she actually _was_ crazy now that her delusions had apparently stepped up to this horrifying new level. Turning to face Jacob, she frantically wracked her brain to come up with any excuse for her distracted stare.

Instead of looking at her like she belonged in an asylum, or even his usual humor-filled smirk that typically accompanied him when she zoned out, Jacob was actually staring at the exact space that her hallucination had appeared.

In fact, it was the same hateful glare that Bella had seen before.

In that instant, she realized the impossible.

"You're _real_?" she asked incredulously, turning back to face Edward. Her heart and brain all suddenly caught up, slamming everything together as it finally clicked into place.

"Of course I'm real Bella," that perfect voice again. Now that she was paying attention, she realized it didn't hold the caution and worry that normally laced her illusion's tone. Edward continued as confusion passed across his features. "Why wouldn't I be?" A low warning growl sounded at his voice, attracting Edward's attention to the male standing behind her.

"Bella, why don't we go somewhere and talk?" Edward asked, not taking his eyes off of the angry shifter. "Somewhere safer," he added, still holding out his hand, the expression on his face showed he fully expected Bella to take it.

That expression on his earnest face and his added words made Bella finally snap. After the stress of the last few months and this never ending day from hell, his last patronizing comment made quiet, compliant Bella crack.

"Safer? _SAFER_? How dare you show up in _my_ home after months of silence and suddenly decide what _you_ know what's best for me! Jacob may turn into a wolf when he wants, but he is the absolute _safest_ person I could be around," Bella nearly yelled.

"Wait dear, you know what he is? And you're still staying near him?" Edward questioned in confusion, his hand dropped back to his side. "He's dangerous Bella, all of the mutts are," he stated authoritatively.

"Jacob is not going to hurt me, and the wolves have done nothing but protect me and clean up the mess that YOU left behind. And you don't get to waltz back in here and start making decisions for me," Bella forced out from clenched teeth, struggling to control the volume of her voice.

It was then that Jacob gently pulled her into the kitchen, turning her around and placing his hands on each side of her face, framing it as they locked eyes. "Breathe Bells, breathe. I'm not going anywhere, it's okay." Bella focused on Jake's face, and took slow breaths like he instructed. Funny that the wolf would be calming her down, she almost smiled at the thought.

Once Bella looked less like she was going to explode and had returned to a semi-normal color, Jacob turned his attention to the leech. "Now that you've done enough damage, _bloodsucker_ , I think it's time for you to leave."

Before Edward could utter a response, Alice returned and stepped into the kitchen. "Edward? How did you get here?" she asked.

"Rosalie answered when I called to check in, she said you had a vision of Bella and had left for Forks but didn't explain further. I guessed it was important for you to come, so I left Brazil and made my way here," he responded.

"Nice story, but you've all upset Bella enough and it's time for you to go," Jacob stated, his tone beginning to take on the deep timbre of his alpha voice.

Taking a deep breath, Bella turned to face the two immortals. "No, wait, Alice and I already planned to talk and I have a few questions of my own."

"Are you sure Bells? You don't have to talk to these leeches if you don't want to," Jake asked, eyeing the two suspiciously.

"No, I'd still like to talk, if you two are still okay with it?" Bella turned to Alice and Edward, who both nodded, albeit warily on the part of the latter.

They all sat around the dining table, the awkward tension in the room almost palpable. Bella struggled to reign in her temper long enough to focus on what she wanted to discuss. Finally she spoke. "Why did you come back?"

Alice quickly replied, "To determine how it's possible that you're still alive, Bella?"

Edward gasped immediately, flipping through the scene of Alice's earlier vision in her mind.

Bella told them how Victoria had been hunting her since the Cullens had left and how she had gotten too close for comfort earlier that day. Jacob begrudgingly filled them in on the male vampire that had accompanied her as the distraction, not that Edward hadn't already gleaned the important facts from picking his mind.

"Why did you leave without at least warning me of Victoria? Why wait until now?" Bella finally asked, it was something that had been nagging at her since the whole thing started. "I know you guys left, but Alice, didn't you have any visions of her in Forks?"

At that, Alice hung her head in shame. "No, Bella, I've not been looking for your future, I've actually been avoiding any visions of the northwestern US."

"But why, surely you all don't hate me that much? That you couldn't even warn me of supernatural danger? If not for me, then for Charlie?" Bella asked, her voice trembling at the end. Jacob squeezed her hands reassuringly where they rested on the table, murmuring comforting nonsense as his other arm wrapped around her shoulders. Alice's eyes flicked to Edward's in a way that reminded Bella of the silent conversations that the two had. Bella's earlier irritation began to rise again.

"What is it?" she demanded, "What are you not telling me now?"

Alice gave Edward a hard look, and with a sigh, he turned back to Bella. "Bella, I told you that when we left it would be like we never existed, and to follow through with that promise I… asked my family to also leave you alone. That included Alice and her visions. I wanted you to live a happy, _human_ life," Edward finally responded, but hurried to add, "I'm so sorry Bella, I never should have left. I made such a horrible mistake. I was just trying to protect you. I love you my Bella, please forgive me."

The room fell silent again, uncomfortably so. After a few beats someone finally broke the tension. "Well at least you can admit you were wrong," Bella said.

"So you forgive me?" Edward asked excitedly, his face lighting up with relief. "I knew you would, Bella.." He reached over the table as he spoke, "I can't live without you. We'll be so happy together, it will be even better than before. I…"

"Woah, stop there," Bella interrupted, pulling her hands out of Jake's and into her lap, clenching them into fists. "I didn't say that I forgave you." She was struggling with her temper, she was so tired from the day and the exasperation was starting to really show.

"But you have to forgive me Bella, you love me," Edward stated incredulously, then turned to Jacob, whom he had hardly acknowledged the entire conversation. "Even the dog has heard you admit that you still have feelings for me."

Jacob tensed in her peripheral vision, and the tenuous hold that Bella had obtained on her sanity finally snapped. "Get out," Bella murmured.

Although everyone in the room had supernatural hearing, they all stayed still as if they hadn't heard her.

"I said get _out_!" she repeated louder. "You _left_ me here, defenseless and on my own with a psycho vampire on the loose. You show up here trying to pull me away from the only people that have tried to help me. You break your promise to never contact me again. You insult my friend. And you insult me by spewing your lies!" By the time Bella finished her rant, she was standing with both hands flat on the table. Jacob's hand was now soothingly rubbing her back, trying to get her to calm down.

"They aren't lies Bella, I do love you, I should have never left. I never stopped loving you," Edward pleaded, his expression earnest.

"That's not what you told me that day in the woods. The day you left me there like trash. You told me that you were tired of me, that you didn't want me anymore, that I was weak. Either you were lying then, or you are lying now. With that, how am I supposed to trust you?"

At that, he had the decency to guiltily look away. "I'm sorry Bella."

"I don't want your apology."

"Bells, I hate to interrupt but Charlie's here," Jacob said.

At that, Alice and Edward exchanged knowing looks. "Can I come by tomorrow Bella? We'd like to discuss the next step in getting rid of Victoria," Alice asked.

Bella sighed tiredly, all of the adrenaline beginning to leak from her system. "Call me in the morning and we'll see how it goes, I'm guessing you didn't forget the number?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," Alice promised, and just like that Jacob and Bella were alone in the kitchen.

The sound of Charlie's keys in the door snapped Jacob into action. "I'll be back after I talk to Sam," Jacob whispered quickly, pecking her on the cheek, "at least three of us will be near the house." With that he was out the back door and sprinting towards the woods.

Somehow, Bella made it through dinner with Charlie and a few hours later found herself sitting on her bed in her room. Although if asked, she would not have been able to recall how she arrived there. Startled by a noise at her window, she peeked out to see Jacob standing on the ground below. As quietly as possible, she opened the window and stepped back, knowing her clumsiness wouldn't help his landing. Jacob made it into her room without incident and quickly shut the window behind him. He turned and looked at her uncertainly, but she wasted no time wrapping her arms around his waist. As usual, Jake wasn't wearing a shirt and Bella nuzzled his warm chest.

"How are you Bells?" he finally asked.

"I'm okay Jake. I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know where that temper came from, Paul must be rubbing off on me," she tried to joke.

Jake indulgently smiled back but then turned serious. "Hell of a day Bella, its okay to snap every now and then. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I guess I need to, they'll probably be back tomorrow." Bella sighed and let go of Jake, plopping down on the bed and covering her face with her arm. Jacob lay down beside her, easing her arm away so that he could look her in the eyes. "They don't have to step a foot near you if you don't want them to. There's a whole pack that will keep them well away from you," Jacob said with conviction, "and they are damn sure not staying in Forks."

"No, I don't think them staying would be a good idea. The pack really would explode with that many vampires around. But maybe they can help with getting rid of Victoria," Bella said.

"We don't need help from stupid leeches to kill another stupid leech," Jacob muttered.

"No, probably not, but what can it hurt if they can get rid of her without you or anyone else in the pack putting yourselves in danger?" Bella asked quietly, before yawning hugely.

"Let's worry about this tomorrow Bells, I think you've had a long enough day," Jacob said, noting once again the dark smudges under her eyes.

"Can you stay?" Bella asked quietly, almost as if she didn't want him to hear.

"Of course I can, I'll stay as long as you want," he soothingly stroked the hand he was holding, calming Bella. A slow fire spread from everywhere his warm hand moved, even over the scar that seemed to be permanently colder than the rest of her. The crescent shaped bite mark on her arm that surprisingly didn't repulse Jacob the way she thought it would. As she tried to let her mind drift to sleep, her thoughts wandered back to the first time he had seen it.

 **-*0*-*0*-**

 _Sam gathered the pack around his living room, the house crowded with the large shifters. They all eventually found seats and turned their attention to Bella, who blushed and shifted closer to Jacob, uncomfortable under their scrutinizing stares. Sam spoke first, "I called everyone here because Bella has information about the redhead and what she might want." A few of the newer wolves growled lightly at the mention of Victoria. Bella stuttered a moment before launching into her tale._

 _"A few months ago I was with the C…Cullens in a clearing outside of Forks. They were playing baseball and I was watching. Before we knew it, three nomads approached the clearing, claiming to have caught the scent of many vampires and wanted to investigate the coven. James, one of the vampires, noticed me before the C..Cu.. they could get me away, and became infatuated with what he considered the "coven's pet." He was obsessed with the challenge of a human protected by vampires. He decided that he wanted me then and there, but he wasn't allowed. Facing seven vampires to his three he left, but he promised to get me soon. I returned to my house and packed my bags, starting a fight with Charlie. It was the only way to keep James away from the house and keep Charlie safe. I told him that I hated living in Forks and I was going to Jacksonville to see my mom. Al…Alice and Jasper took me instead to Arizona, near my old home, to hide me from James. As it turns out he was a tracker, a vampire with the incredible ability to find anyone once he'd caught his or her scent. The second day that I was in Arizona, I received a call. It was my mom, and she was pleading for me. James told me that he had her at my old ballet studio, and that he would only let her go if I arrived alone. I tricked Jasper and snuck out to go to the studio. When I arrived, I heard my mother calling for me again, but when I reached the room, it was just an old recording from my eighth birthday when I went missing and my mom searched for me. James stepped out from the shadows then, holding a video camera. He wanted to…re.. he wanted to record my death so he could leave it for them to find. He…um… knocked me into the mirrors and broke my leg before he bit my arm. Then..."_

 _"Bullshit!" shouted Paul. The wolves had been mostly quiet as she stumbled through her sordid tale, and Paul's sudden out burst made Bella jump slightly. "No human can survive a vampires bite, either they turn or die," his angry words spoken harshly across the room._

 _A moment passed as Bella struggled to come up with an appropriate response and failing. Without uttering a word, Bella rolled up the sleeve of her arm and revealed the crescent shaped scar to the room. She merely raised her eyebrow at the angry wolf. There were many gasps of surprise and even a few growls, the loudest of which came from Jacob. He grabbed her arm and closely examined the scar, running his thumb over the ridges embedded in the skin. "How is this possible?" he whispered quietly, looking up at Bella. She was distracted a moment as his touch brushed away the chill that normally resided in the mark._

 _"Like I said, he bit my arm," she continued to explain. "Sometime later, and I'm not sure how long because the venom began to spread and I couldn't think, the Cullens arrived. They took care of James and sucked the venom out of my system. I woke up a few days later in the hospital; they told my parents that I had fallen down a flight of stairs. I'm clumsy enough to do something like that, and it seemed the best way to explain my injuries." A few guys made agreeing noises to that, they had seen her clumsiness first hand. "Whenever I ran into Laurent in the woods, the vampire with the dreadlocks that you guys killed, he told me that Victoria had sent him to find out about me. She was furious that the Cullens had killed James, who was her mate, and she decided that she would kill me as revenge, so Ed… so that_ he _would know that it was like to lose a mate." She tugged her arm out of Jacob's hold and wrapped both of her arms tightly around her waist, trying to stop the burning. After a beat, Bella found the strength to continue. "I tried to tell Laurent that they had left, but he decided that he would kill me himself. He thought my blood was too sweet to resist."_

 _Finally finished, Bella let out a deep breath and sat back, keeping my eyes down so that they wouldn't meet any of the sure to be accusing glares in the room. Jacob had reclaimed hold of her arm, lightly pulling it from around her waist and began lightly rubbing her scar, warming the chilled skin._

 _"Hell," Paul finally said after a long silence, "who knew you were such a trouble magnet?"_

 _The comment eased the tension in the room, allowing Bella a small smile._

 **-*0*-*0*-**

Jacob's hand tracing mindless patterns on her arm brought her back to the present. She sighed, expecting another restless night. After all the events of the day, she should be dead to the world, but for some reason her mind was too keyed up for her to sleep.

"Come on Bells, just close your eyes and rest," Jake mumbled in a low voice, "I'll be here to protect you."

"Thanks Jacob, my mind is just running to fast for me to sleep right now," she replied sullenly.

Without a reply, Jacob merely pulled Bella closer so that her head rested on his warm chest and her arm was slung across him. He began lightly singing what sounded like a lullaby. After a moment, Bella realized it was in Quileute. She quickly fell asleep listening to the beautiful song.

 **-*0*-*0*-**

 **AN: So what did you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **AN: Hi there, I hope some people have stuck around. This chapter is coming in a little late, but it's here.**

 **Let me know what you thing, reviews are lovely and appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: SM happens to own this world, I'm just writing in it.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-*0*-*0*-**

Groaning as she opened her eyes, Bella rolled out of bed. Or, more accurately, she tried to, only to collapse back on the mattress, her sore muscles protesting the movement. Bella had no idea that almost drowning could wear a body down so much. It probably had more to do with being tossed like a rag doll in the rough waves, but she still didn't expect to feel _this_ bad. She heard her phone ringing and realized it must have been what woke her up. Bella answered, knowing who it would be.

"Hey Alice."

"Bella! I'm guessing since I can see my afternoon will be spent alone that you don't want to talk today?"

"I think so Alice, I'm just not up to it today. I'll come by the house tomorrow, if you're staying that long?"

"Yes, I'll be here until at least then."

"Okay, I'll call you in the morning and set up a time. Jacob will most likely come with me. It's just too dangerous for me to be out on my own right now."

"I understand Bella, he's welcome as your protector."

"Alright, goodbye Alice."  
"Bye!"

She took a deep breath and tried getting out of bed again, carefully managing to make it to the bathroom. Turning the shower to its hottest setting, she took a scalding wash that soothed some of her soreness. Bella dressed for the day and made her way cautiously downstairs. She decided to head to La Push, no need in having to double patrols. Bella walked out of her house and paused, staring at the woods. After a moment, Embry emerged with a shy smile. "Hey Bella, going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I was going to head to Jake's or Emily's, do you guys want a ride?" Bella replied.

"That would be great," Embry said as he turned back to the woods. Quil quickly emerged, followed by Jared.

Bella merely raised her eyebrow. "Jake was serious about having three on patrol?"

"He just wants you to be safe Bella, we all do," Embry replied.

"This is really putting a strain on you all with patrols," Bella said, "If I stay on the res, can we tone it down to one?"

"We'll have to see what Jake and Sam say," Jared said.

"Jakey-boy will never go for it guys! He's afraid trouble-maker here will get hurt without us around," Quil said with a smirk.

"Oh, just get in the truck," Bella responded.

Quickly discovering that lifting her arms and pretty much everything else hurt, Bella allowed Embry to drive, deciding instead to relax in the seat next to Jared while Quil hopped in the back.

The four made it to Sam and Emily's without incident, and Sam did agree to tone down patrol but only down to two. And only if Bella stayed on the res _and_ within sight of the pack. That was no problem with Bella; she knew she wasn't going far until some of the soreness eased up. Jake was taking Billy to a doctor's appointment, so Emily had invited Bella to stay until he returned that afternoon. Wandering into the kitchen, Bella spotted Seth scarfing down a bag of chips.

"Where is she?" Bella asked quietly. She knew almost everyone in the house could hear her, but it still made her feel better to lower her voice.

"She's outside, Sam's making her run extra patrols after bailing on you yesterday," Seth pulled a face as he replied in an equally low tone.

"I'm going to see her," Bella decided.

"You can't Bella, you promised to stay within sight," Seth said, and then continued even lower, "and she's super pissed right now, especially at you."

"I know, and I'll be right outside. You can watch us through the window," she pointed out the kitchen window to where her truck was parked, "that way I'm still within your sight," Bella said with a smile.

"This is why you're a trouble-maker Bella," Seth replied with a grin.

Bella eased her way out of the kitchen and towards the front door, only to be stopped by a solid chest.

"You know I can't let you go out there Bella," Sam said in an authoritative tone.

"And you know I'm going either way. I know you heard me so you can watch out the window with Seth," Bella replied calmly.

"She's angry right now and you don't need to be around her."

"She has a right to be angry but that doesn't make her dangerous. She is not going to hurt me and you know it," Bella said.

Sam finally moved aside with a sigh. "Fine, but you're the one explaining this to Jake when he gets here."

"Jake doesn't own me any more than you do. I appreciate your concern for my safety but in this case it is definitely unneeded."

With that, Bella made her way outside and gingerly sat on the tailgate of her truck. This time, it took a few minutes before the she-wolf angrily stomped from the trees.

"What the _hell_ Swan? First you go traipsing around when there's a leech out to get you. Then you go throw your stupid ass off of a cliff, and now you're defying the alpha to wander around in the same damn woods you almost got killed in? And did you yell at that sissy boy leech in your damn house? I don't understand why we even bother protecting you when all you do is throw it in our faces like this!" Leah nearly shouted the words at Bella, who remained on the tailgate of the truck. Leah was heatedly pacing back and forth at the edge of the trees.

Bella looked closer at Leah, she was definitely angry, but she wasn't shaking, and her eyes roamed over Bella as if to check for injuries. Without further hesitation, Bella hopped off of the truck and rushed to wrap her arms around Leah's waist. Leah paused as Bella hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry Leah, I didn't mean to scare you. I know I should have just stayed at Jake's," Bella said sincerely, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"God Swan, I thought we lost you. One second you were fine with Billy, and I left to clear my head just for a few minutes. When I got the alert that there was a leech, it took me so long to find you. And when we got there, you jumped off the cliff and I thought we lost you. Don't you ever do that to us again. Don't you ever do that to _me_ again."

"I won't. I'm sorry," Bella said.

"Stop apologizing Swan. You're alive, somehow. I guess the gods were watching you yesterday," Leah said, "even when I wasn't."

The last part was almost mumbled, but Bella still caught it.

"I don't blame you Leah, I knew I shouldn't have went out alone. I needed to clear my head too, but I should have known trouble would follow me," Bella said with a small smile.

"You sure are a trouble-magnet, but why in the _hell_ did you jump off of the cliff?" Leah demanded.

"I… um…" Bella stuttered and glanced back to the window where, as she had expected, Seth and Sam were watching. Seth smiled and gave thumbs up, and Bella rolled her eyes and almost laughed. "I guess it's no use trying to tell you quietly, they'll all hear it as soon as you go back on patrol," Bella realized with a sigh. "Don't worry about it Leah, it won't happen again."

"Oh, I know it won't Swan. I'll be personally keeping an eye on you until we kill this leech, and probably after that. You are entirely too dangerous to be left alone," Leah stated, then continued, "but you should be able to talk if you need to. Follow me, I know how to fix this." With that Leah stomped off towards the house, motioning at Sam through the window. Sam met us at the door and waited silently, one eyebrow raised.

"Bella and I need to chat and she doesn't need the pack all in her business later. Alpha order me not to think about our conversation so the girl can have some privacy," Leah ordered.

"No, Leah, you don't have to do this," Bella protested.

"But I do want to know why you're crazy, and this is the best way to do it," Leah replied. Then she turned to Sam, "Come on, I don't have all day."

Sam seemed to consider it for a moment then took a deep breath, "Leah Clearwater, I hereby order you not to think about the following conversation you have with Bella Swan while you are phased."

Both Leah and Bella shuddered as the alpha order settled.

"Okay, now the fun part can begin. Bella and I are taking a walk for _privacy_. We will be together and nearby and I will call if I need help. There may be someone on patrol, but they need to keep enough distance that we cannot be overheard. Clear?" Leah asked Sam.

"Clear," was all the reply she received.

Leah grabbed Bella by the hand and began to drag her away from the house and into the woods.

"Easy," Bella said with a grimace, her other arm wrapping around her protesting ribs, "I'm still a bit sore."

"Sorry Swan, I keep forgetting how breakable you are," Leah replied, releasing her arm, "Now it's time for you to spill." She stopped walking and sat at the base of a large tree.

They sat in silence for long moments as Bella struggled to find a starting point. It didn't take very long for the she-wolf to become impatient.

"Come on. I don't have all day. What gave you the crazy idea to test out your wings on a cliff during a storm?"

Bella took a moment to compose herself before she began speaking. "When Laurent found me in the woods, he said that Victoria was angry and seeking revenge because Edward killed her mate. She wanted him to suffer the way she had, a mate for a mate," Bella began.

"We know all of that Swan, you've already told us," Leah interrupted.

"I know, what I didn't tell all of you was that Laurent told me he was killing me out of m…mercy. He told me that Victoria wanted to make my death as painful as possible, t…torture… me to make Edward feel as much pain as she had," Bella was almost whispering towards the end. "I was so scared Leah, I was so afraid of the pain. I remembered J…James and they games that he wanted to play and knew that she would do the same, if not worse. I didn't see another way out, and I didn't want Victoria to get what she wanted, so I…I jumped." Bella finished, tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to furiously blink them away.

Leah tugged gently on Bella's arm until she sat beside her at the base of the tree and wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay to be scared Swan. That's a normal _human_ reaction."

"No, it's stupid. I want to be brave and fearless like you," Bella said, not meeting Leah's eyes.

"I'm not brave. I'm not even a good protector. And who am I anymore if I can't protect, not even you? All of the rest of me is gone, being a wolf is all that I have left. The gods made sure of that."  
Bella's eyes snapped up fiercely at that, her own troubles forgotten at the girl's words, "You and I both know that's not true. You are a daughter. You are a sister, and a fantastic one at that. You are a protector. But most importantly, you're you Leah, and that's spectacular. You are strong and brave and beautiful inside and out. You took everything that happened to you and you didn't slow down, you just kept moving. At least you didn't go all catatonic when you got hurt," she finished ruefully.

"You sure know how to make a speech," Leah said with a smirk, "but thanks anyway."

They sat quietly, enjoying the peaceful sounds of the woods and each others' company.

"Can I tell you something Leah?" Bella murmured softly after a moment of silence.

"Anything, and it'll stay quiet from all the nosey wolves," she replied with a smirk, tapping the side of her head.

Another moment passed before Bella gained the courage to speak.

"My biggest fear is that she turns me," Bella whispered quietly, looking off into the trees, "I was so scared that she would bite me on the cliff. For a moment I thought she actually _did_ and then Jaco… Jacob would have… would have to…" she stuttered but couldn't finish the sentence.

"That's not going to happen Swan," Leah interrupted. "I know the recent events may not be helpful, but we can and _will_ protect you. You don't have to be afraid of becoming a leech, we will not let that happen," Leah spoke with conviction.

"I just… I know it would break Jake, I couldn't put him through that. It would be too much," Bella said, still unable to meet the other girl's gaze.

"Well how about this: if, by some snowball's chance in hell, that stupid bloodsucker makes it back over to our land _and_ makes it past a pack of wolves _and_ past me _and_ gets you alone _and_ has time to dare to harm you, then I'll make sure Jacob doesn't have to deal with the consequences, okay? I'm only telling you this because it will never happen," Leah said, and Bella believed the words she so earnestly spoke.

"You promise?"  
"Promise."

"Thank you Leah, I hope I don't have to hold you to that."

"You won't have to. Now let's head back before the pack gets too nervous without you around."

 **-*0*-*0*-**

 **AN: Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

 **AN: So it's been a while, but here's another chapter. Apparently I lost inspiration for a while, but I've got it back, at least a little, so here's what that resulted in.**

 **I would be grateful if any of you lovely readers would leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: SM happens to own this world, I'm just writing in it.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **-*0*-*0*-**

* * *

Bella felt better after her talk with Leah, apparently the encounter with Victoria had shaken her up more than she had realized. Unleashing some of her thoughts and emotions on someone who understood made Bella feel relieved and closer to normal. Normalcy was something all too scarce these days, but something she still found herself craving. She spent the rest of the day at Sam and Emily's, lounging on the couch until Jacob returned and then lounging on him, relieved that his warmth eased a lot more of her soreness. Apparently a large wolf substituted a heating pad rather nicely. After discussing it with Jake, she sent a text to Alice saying that she would meet her at the Cullen house after school the next afternoon. Bella knew she couldn't put off the confrontation much longer.

She woke the next morning refreshed and smiled, happy that her body felt less sore. Digging in the bed covers, she located her phone and checked the time. Pleased to see she had plenty of time to get dressed before school, though slightly concerned that she had no messages from Alice. The day passed uneventfully. Bella had taken to sitting with Angela and Ben at lunch, unable to stand the gossip that Lauren and Jessica seemed to enjoy so much. She was relieved when the last bell rang and hurried home to wait for Jacob.

Closing the front door behind her and dropping her bags in the living room, she scrolled through her contacts and called Alice. Curiously, the phone rang until it went to voicemail. A small niggle of doubt crept in the back of Bella's mind before she could stop herself. She sighed and headed to the kitchen, rummaging around for ideas for Charlie's dinner, and wondering at Alice's motives. The doubt remained in the back of her mind. She didn't think they would just run off without saying anything. But then again, she didn't think they would have done it the first time. She frowned at the thought but continued her search in the kitchen, mentally making a grocery list as she went. A little while later, when nothing grabbed her attention, Bella wandered back to her room, deciding to read one of her old novels. Jacob would be there any minute now, supposedly to escort her to the Cullens, but she figured they could probably just head to the rez or hang out at the house. After only a few pages in, her phone rang loudly, interrupting her attempt at distraction. She checked the screen before answering.

"Alice?" Bella answered.

"Oh hi, Bella?" the pixie replied hesitantly.  
"Alice, is something wrong?" Bella immediately picked up on the odd tone.  
"No… not exactly. Bella, is Jacob there yet?" Alice replied.

Glancing up to see his large frame filling the doorway, Bella responded, "He just stepped in. Alice, what's wrong?"

"May I speak to him for a moment?" Alice's voice trilled through the phone.

Jacob reached for the phone, confusion marring his features. Not knowing what else to do, Bella handed it over. Bella couldn't make out the words, but Alice's high voice traveled through the phone for a moment at a high speed. Something tightened in Jake's eyes before he responded with a quick affirmative. Closing the phone, he handed it back to Bella.

"Please don't be worried Bells. We will get this sorted out. I have to go phase and I'll be right back," with those quick words, Jacob darted out the door.

Bella was left stunned standing in her bedroom, unsure of what had just transpired. Shaking her head to clear the lingering cobwebs, she made her way slowly down the stairs and out the door. Jacob was just coming back out of the woods when she made it to her truck.

"I'll explain on the way over," Jacob said, "the pack will meet us there."  
"At the Cullens'?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Actually at a clearing nearby. They agreed to a more neutral location so the guys could arrive in wolf form," he answered as he ushered her in the passenger side of the truck and went around to get in behind the wheel.

"Apparently the psychic saw some troubling news and asked if the pack could meet. The entire coven is back and she said it was important, but that you were not in any immediate danger," Jake said, focusing on the road but reaching over to clasp Bella's hand in his own.

"Sam agreed to meet with them?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, he's bringing everyone except Brady, Collin, Seth and Jared. They're staying on the rez to keep an eye on things while we meet," he answered.

Bella leaned on his shoulder but remained quiet, knowing Jacob had shared all his knowledge so far. He wouldn't have kept anything from her, especially about this. Before she knew it, Jacob was pulling off the side of the road, parking the truck out of sight on an unfamiliar hiking path.

"Do you mind going for a ride? I can carry you in human form, but it'll take us a while to get there that way," Jacob asked, somewhat apprehensively.

Realization hit Bella as to what he was asking. "You mean you want me to ride your wolf?" she checked, then immediately blushed at the implications of her innocent question. Thankfully, Jacob seemed to ignore the innuendo in his reply.

"Only if you are comfortable. Neither he nor I want you to if you aren't," Jacob replied, seemingly unsure of what her response would be. She hadn't exactly spent a lot of time around his wolf since the incident between him and Paul.

Bella noticed the way Jacob spoke of his wolf as a separate entity, but didn't comment on it. "Of course I'm comfortable around your wolf. I know he'll protect me," she smiled as she spoke.

"Great Bells," Jake said with a relieved grin, "Come inside the tree line when I say."

As soon as he stepped away from the truck he began shucking off his shorts. She politely averted her eyes while her face bloomed with heat. _Wolf boys and their shameless nudity_ , one day she might get used to it. Then again, she was used to a lot of things now that she would have never believed. After another moment, a short bark pulled her out of her thoughts. Bella carefully stepped into the trees to see the familiar russet brown wolf. His head tentatively raised and their eyes met. Bella's breath caught at how human and Jake they looked. She smiled and reached out a hand.

"Hey Jake," she whispered quietly as she rubbed the soft fur at his neck. The wolf nuzzled her shoulder before pushing her towards his back. He had to lower himself slightly so that she could hop up. Once she was settled comfortably behind his shoulder blades, the wolf took off. Bella let out a startled laugh and grabbed his fur with both of her hands.

It seemed only moments later when they arrived at the clearing. As soon as they stepped out of the trees, nearby shadows moved and elongated as the other wolves slipped from the tree line to join them. Several hundred yards away stood the Cullens, stone statues remaining perfectly motionless under the overcast sky. She finally noticed movement from the family after she slid down Jacob's wolf to stand beside him, still smiling from the exhilarating ride. Carlisle stepped forward and spoke, "Would it be possible for someone to appear human so that we can more easily communicate?"

A moment passed as Jacob looked towards the large black wolf, the two apparently holding an internal conversation. Edward, who had been standing off from his coven, glanced up at the large midnight wolf before speaking. "They are not comfortable enough to leave their wolf forms. I'll translate for convenience." Bella had still been watching Jacob and she took a deep breath before she gathered the courage to finally face the family that abandoned her.

Her eyes were first drawn to Carlisle, who still remained a step in front of the rest of the coven, in the no man's land between the rival groups. His eyes still held the compassion she remembered, and he smiled kindly at her when they made eye contact. She felt herself faintly return the gesture before she moved on to Esme, her heart lurching slightly at the mothering figure she could no longer have.

Bella's gaze drifted next to the normally excited pixie, who now seemed to be withdrawn and focused on something much farther away from this little clearing. Next to her stood the ever so serious blonde, hovering over her protectively. His eyes briefly kicked up to clash with Bella's, revealing the guilt that resided there and before he could look away, Bella worked to send waves of forgiveness and understanding his way. She knew that he had struggled with sticking to the vegetarian diet that his family practiced. After the disaster that was her birthday, she realized the type of control it must have taken to resist the bloodlust of an entire coven that was pouring in through his gift, especially when she was the _singer_ to one of those vampires. Bella didn't blame Jasper for the attack, and attempted without words to absolve him from his guilt. The empath must have picked up on something, because he briefly responded with an ironic smile before returning his focus to his distracted mate.

She then turned her focus to Emmett and Rosalie. The large vampire grinned enthusiastically at Bella, prompting a blush and small smile in return and causing the vamp to laugh. Rosalie also glanced at the young girl, who had braced herself in preparation of the usual hateful glare that she received. Instead, the beautiful blond looked at Bella with a much kinder expression with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Finally, she shifted her attention to Edward. The last time she had laid eyes on him she had been exhausted and quite frankly shocked that he had returned. Now she attempted to look at him objectively, and worked to keep her face blank as she glanced over his features. The bronze male was still looking over the wolf pack, most of his attention on Sam, but flicking between the other wolves in the clearing with what appeared to be confusion, and then amazement. Bella surmised that he had just discovered the pack mind. Looking at him, she also noticed that while his eyes were still a lighter golden color, he looked…tired, if that was possible for a vampire. She couldn't tell much though, as he kept his features as bland as possible. That was, of course, until he turned his gaze ever so slightly and met Bella's. Those golden eyes clashed with hers with an intensity that made her sharply inhale and step backwards, into Jake again. Edward matched her step with one towards her, until a warning sound from Carlisle and several loud growls halted him. Bella cringed and quickly averted her eyes, instead focusing on the patch of russet fur that she still clutched in her hand as she struggled to control her breathing.

Honestly, she was frightened. For a brief moment she had wanted to step _towards_ him. The inpouring of emotions that just transpired when they locked eyes scared her. Through the months of his absence, she had been working to distance herself from the memories of him, and aside from the hallucinations that had finally, _thankfully_ , ceased, she had done well with as little reminders of him as possible.

But now he was _here_ and staring at her with that same intensity that he had before. She wasn't exhausted or angry, as she was the last time she laid eyes on him, and she felt the full force of his stare in that brief moment. And she could feel herself slipping, sliding back towards him, drawn like a moth to a flame. That final analogy sparked something inside Bella. She faintly remembered her first conversation with him in the woods.

Sitting under the dripping canopy of trees, he explained that she was drawn to him, that all humans were, because he was the perfect predator. That's what she felt like now, prey. The attraction that she felt now, that tempted her to travel across the clearing and into his arms, felt unnatural.

A low warning growl drew her attention up to Jacob, who had turned so that his large body blocked hers from sight. His concerned gaze met hers and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. Weakly, she smiled at the large wolf.

"I'm okay Jake. I'm just a little tired, that's all," she attempted feebly.

His snort conveyed his disbelief, but he made no further observations. Jacob turned back to the proceedings, but still kept Bella close to his side and mostly out of sight.

Carlisle once more began speaking. "Alice has been looking for Victoria ever since she learned the trouble she's caused. This morning, she had a vision that explains the recent 'animal' attacks and disappearances in the surrounding area. Victoria is building a newborn army."

At his announcement, many of the wolves shifted in their positions at the tree line, and several let loose growls.

Edward, showing no response to Bella's reaction, spoke, "They would like to know what a newborn is and why it's so dangerous."

Nodding, Carlisle continued, "When a person is first changed into our kind, they are at their strongest, fed by their own life blood still in their veins. For several months after the change, we are referred to as newborns. Not only because of the strength, but also because of the uncontrollable nature that accompanies it. A newborn cannot control their thirst or much else about themselves."

By now the wolves were really agitated. The large black wolf at the center of the pack barked and snarled and the wolves settled somewhat. At that moment, Bella realized why Sam had left so many wolves on the reservation, so that it would be protected. She still had a grasp on Jacob's fur, and while he was shifting and snarling in place like many of the others, she felt safe next to him. As she absorbed Carlisle words, she realized what they meant combined with Alice's strange behavior.

"When will they be here?" Bella asked, barely above a whisper, but all of the supernatural ears still caught the terrified words.

It was Alice who answered her. "Three days."

"Is there anything we can do to change it?" Bella hopefully questioned. She knew that Alice's visions were subject to change when people made decisions.

"This is the path that Victoria has set herself on. They will arrive here in three days, in this clearing," Alice answered.

"And then what happens?"

"If the wolves join the battle, then my vision goes blank there. If they do not, she leads them into town…" Alice trailed off. They all knew how that would end, without premonitions.

"We will fight," Edward said. After a moment Bella realized he was speaking in the pack plural, for Sam. "What do we need to know?" Most of the wolves were not looking at her and Alice's exchange, but rather at Jasper.

He patted his mate on the shoulder reassuringly before stepping forward. Nodding at Carlisle who stepped back to Esme, he began to speak. "Newborns are incredibly strong, even more so than most of our kind. It would take only a few of them to destroy and army of humans, but no human army could stop them. But they are not all that bright. They are new to this lifestyle, so they are not as skilled as older vampires. There are strategies to outsmart them without coming to harm. First, never _ever_ let a newborn get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. Second, stay away from the obvious kill; they'll be expecting it. And third, do not turn your back on them."

Carlisle spoke then, "Our family will be here to help destroy Victoria and her army. Jasper is going to show us some skills to defeat the threat. Would you like to join?"

Edward responded for the pack, slipping out of the pack plural now, "They will watch, but would prefer to stay on the sidelines."

Jasper nodded and them began explaining techniques to use. Bella swayed a little on her feet. There was an army coming, a vampire army. It was coming to her, to get her, to _kill_ her. Her protectors would be her old family and her new one. These people that she all loved so dearly would put themselves in danger for _her_. And she would be powerless to stop it. Bella had long since lost her craving for immortality, but in that moment she wished that she was something, _anything_ that was strong enough, powerful enough, to protect herself. Anything to keep her problems from harming others. The enormity of it all threatened to overwhelm her and Bella felt her knees going weak. Jacob noticed, and gracefully folded his legs and laid down at the edge of the clearing. Bella slid down next to him rather ungracefully and leaned onto his side, stroking her hand through his fur. She focused on him, letting him ground her to the earth while her thoughts and fears swirled around in her head like a wild hurricane. Movement continued on around her without her noticing. While the wolves watched as Jasper recruited Emmett to demonstrate his points, Bella watched Jacob. She realized that she had not been around his wolf in a while.

The last time she had seen it up close was the fateful day she slapped Paul. Taking time now, she continued stroking her hand through his fur, looking at all of the dark and light shades that intermingled to create the beautiful russet color of his mane. Breathing lightly, she realized how peaceful she felt at that moment.

Bella knew that she should be terrified. There was a murderous vampire after her, who was now bringing an army to kill her. The family that abandoned her and her new family was apparently going to work together and put themselves in harm's way to eliminate the threat. And she was practically sitting on a horse-sized wolf. She was honestly surprised how easy it was to be around Jacob's wolf. Not that he could ever intentionally hurt her. She guessed she really was just good with weird. He let loose a rumbling sound, almost like a contented purr as she stroked her fingers through his fur. The noise brought a small smile to her face and a warm feeling bloomed in her chest.

Another noise, a combination of disgust and surprise, drew her attention away from the wolf and to the crowd in the clearing. While she sat with Jacob, lost in her thoughts, it seemed as if a peaceful bubble had enveloped them. She couldn't have been more wrong, looking at the numerous eyes that were focused on her and the russet wolf she leaned against. The wolves looked on with an almost amused look. They had seen Bella and Jacob together, albeit while both human, and were used to it. Though the large black wolf was looking directly at Bella with something akin to surprise, and perhaps longing? Bella wasn't the best at reading lupine facial expressions, but it seemed that Sam was…sad about something. She made a mental note to ask him later. Glancing over the rest of the crowd, her gaze landed immediately on Edward, who seemed to be the origin of the noise that startled her out of her thoughts. His usually carefully blank gaze was marred with an incredulous look. Apparently he didn't approve her newfound comfort with Jacob's wolf. Bella would have more likely guessed that Jacob's thoughts bothered him, but that wouldn't explain why he was glaring so harshly at her. The rest of the Cullens were staring at her with a mix of surprise and wariness, all except Jasper. The blonde vampire happened to be smiling.

"Is there something wrong?" Bella asked to no one in particular, breaking the tense silence that permeated the air. Almost immediately, all of the supernaturals averted their eyes. Emmett and Rosalie, who had been practicing sparring under Jasper's watchful gaze, returned to their fight. The wolves fixed their attention back on the demonstration, absorbing fighting stances and techniques that would help them later when facing the newborns. Bella nearly shivered at the reminder of the looming threat. The russet wolf grumbled, taking back her attention. Smiling slightly, Bella resumed her task of trailing her hand through the fur behind his neck. The action quickly calmed her again, and Bella focused on her hand in his fur, and not the demonstration, not the vampires, not the other wolves, not the coming threat. Just her, and Jacob.

* * *

 **-*0*-*0*-**

 **AN: Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 **AN: Oh wow, so apparently it's been over six months. I apologize sincerely. Life happens and my writing just got pushed to the side.**

 **Thank you to any and all that are still with me.**

 **I included the last part of the last chapter at the beginning, in case anyone needs a refresher.**

 **I know that it's a little short, but the next chapter is already in the works and hopefully will be done soon.**

 **Disclaimer: SM happens to own this world, I'm just writing in it.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **-*0*-*0*-**

 ** _Previously:_**

 _Bella knew that she should be terrified. There was a murderous vampire after her, who was now bringing an army to kill her. The family that abandoned her and her new family was apparently going to work together and put themselves in harm's way to eliminate the threat. And she was practically sitting on a horse-sized wolf. She was honestly surprised how easy it was to be around Jacob's wolf. Not that he could ever intentionally hurt her. She guessed she really was just good with weird. He let loose a rumbling sound, almost like a contented purr as she stroked her fingers through his fur. The noise brought a small smile to her face and a warm feeling bloomed in her chest._

 _Another noise, a combination of disgust and surprise, drew her attention away from the wolf and to the crowd in the clearing. While she sat with Jacob, lost in her thoughts, it seemed as if a peaceful bubble had enveloped them. She couldn't have been more wrong, looking at the numerous eyes that were focused on her and the russet wolf she leaned against. The wolves looked on with an almost amused look. They had seen Bella and Jacob together, albeit while both human, and were used to it. Though the large black wolf was looking directly at Bella with something akin to surprise, and perhaps longing? Bella wasn't the best at reading lupine facial expressions, but it seemed that Sam was…sad about something. She made a mental note to ask him later. Glancing over the rest of the crowd, her gaze landed immediately on Edward, who seemed to be the origin of the noise that startled her out of her thoughts. His usually carefully blank gaze was marred with an incredulous look. Apparently he didn't approve her newfound comfort with Jacob's wolf. Bella would have more likely guessed that Jacob's thoughts bothered him, but that wouldn't explain why he was glaring so harshly at her. The rest of the Cullens were staring at her with a mix of surprise and wariness, all except Jasper. The blonde vampire happened to be smiling._

 _"_ _Is there something wrong?" Bella asked to no one in particular, breaking the tense silence that permeated the air. Almost immediately, all of the supernaturals averted their eyes. Emmett and Rosalie, who had been practicing sparring under Jasper's watchful gaze, returned to their fight. The wolves fixed their attention back on the demonstration, absorbing fighting stances and techniques that would help them later when facing the newborns. Bella nearly shivered at the reminder of the looming threat. The russet wolf grumbled, taking back her attention. Smiling slightly, Bella resumed her task of trailing her hand through the fur behind his neck. The action quickly calmed her again, and Bella focused on her hand in his fur, and not the demonstration, not the vampires, not the other wolves, not the coming threat. Just her, and Jacob._

 _Chapter Ten_

A horrifyingly familiar noise pulled her back to the present. Her phone was positively shrieking in her pocket, disturbing the bubble of calm she had felt around her and Jacob. The noise of the phone did not frighten her so much as the reasoning behind why it was ringing. Bella's eyes frantically clashed with those of the russet wolf and she uttered one whispered word. _"Charlie."_

It was late, much later than she anticipated being gone when she left her house. Daylight had bled into darkness and Bella had not noticed the passing hours. She knew that Charlie already expected her back, and had been overly protective recently. That was not to say he wasn't doing it with good intentions, which Bella knew he was. She also knew it was completely warranted. Between her erratic behavior after the Cullen's departure and the recent animal attacks that were viciously brutal _and_ unsolved at the moment. Charlie Swan was clearly worried about his daughter's safety, and Bella knew that if she didn't answer the phone with a good reason for being gone so late without a note, she was about to get into a ridiculous amount of trouble. She could only pray that her dad hadn't called it in to the station yet and reported her as a missing person.

The phone was still ringing, and Bella scrambled to pull it out of her pocket and hold it in her hand. Her focus switched between it and Jacob as if one or the other held the answers to her current dilemma. Jacob's eyes widened as if to convey his helplessness in the situation.

"Just help me think of _something_ Jake. You know he's going to freak if I don't have a good excuse for being out," Bella pleaded, ignoring the curious stares from around the clearing. It seemed she was destined to be the center of attention, whether she wanted to or not.

Wolf Jake rolled his eyes, and Bella immediately stiffened, "This is serious Jacob Black. You know how mad Charlie is going to be. Don't act like it's not a big deal."

Suddenly she thought of something, "Wait, what about Billy, I could say…" she trailed off when she saw his expression. "You're right. He's probably already called your house. Billy will say 'tribal business' and that will just rile Charlie up more." Jacob moved his large head up and down, nodding in agreement, then got at thoughtful look on his face before turning to the small grey wolf nearby at the edge of the trees. The phone went silent, then gave a quiet beep notifying her that she had a missed call. "What did Leah think of?" Bella eagerly asked, knowing Charlie would just call again. She glanced between Leah and Jake, who were having a conversation via pack mind, groaning when her phone started to ring shrilly again.

"How are you doing that?" The question startled Bella slightly, coming from the opposite side of the clearing. Edward was staring at her, again. Well, actually he was looking between her and Jacob, a confused expression on his face.

"I don't have time for this Edward, I've got to deal with Charlie," she replied to his cryptic question, then turned to Jake, "I'll just say we took a drive and lost track of time." At her words, Jake rolled his eyes and looked at her in a way that made her realize _exactly_ what Charlie would think of such an excuse. "I know. But it's going to sound bad either way. If I don't answer he'll think I'm lost in the woods again and send out a search party _again_."

"Seriously Bella, are you reading his mind or something?" Edward interrupted again, still looking perplexed.

"No, you're reading his mind. I'm having a conversation, which is now over so that I can let Charlie yell at me," she replied exasperated.

"Wait!" he cried, and Bella's finger paused over the phone screen, "The female, Leah, is it? She said to use her as an excuse. Something about Charlie won't dig too deeply into her emotional issues," he continued, apparently reading more into the situation as his golden eyes flickered to the large black wolf and then back to Leah. "That's…ah…complicated. My deepest apologies," he said before returning his gaze to Bella. Leah's only response was to growl lowly and then glance back over to Bella.

Bella looked pleadingly at Leah and asked, "Are you sure? I can handle Charlie without dragging you into this."

Snorting, the small grey wolf merely rolled her eyes before looking expectantly at Bella, waiting on her to answer the call.

Bella steeled her nerves and then answered, holding the phone away from her ear.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Do you have any idea how worried I have been? I don't care what kind of crap excuse you have made up, you get home right this instance!"

"Char-Dad, I'm sorry. I forgot to leave a note…"

"Damn right you did. You also forgot to call me or let me know that you were alive! There is some kind of wild animal loose in this town and you don't even have the decency to tell people who care about you where you are. Then I call Billy to see if he knows where you've wandered off to and he starts spitting out about 'tribal business' and you and Jake. So you tell that boy to bring you home and do it now!"

"Dad, I'm not with Jake," technically that wasn't a complete lie, she was with a wolf, "I'm with Leah." Conscious that no amount of distance could give her privacy from all the nosey supernaturals in the clearing that were listening in, she still stepped away from Jake and towards the woods to gain a modicum of privacy.

Shooting one last apologetic glance at Leah, Bella continued talking, "She called while I was at Jake's. She's been having a rough day and needed a friend. I'm sorry, I didn't expect to be gone so long."

"Oh, so you're with Leah?" From spending time at the reservation, and even more time with Sue recently, Charlie had a basic understanding of the love triangle debacle that existed between Leah, Sam, and Emily. And nothing made Charlie want to escape a room like emotional talk.

"Yeah Dad. I'm really sorry I didn't call and check in sooner, but we were talking and I lost track of time."

Bella saw movement in her peripheral and turned just as Leah stepped from behind a tree, tugging on an oversized t-shirt. Her mouth set in a firm line, Leah held out her hand for the phone.

"Uh, Dad. Leah wants to talk to you. Here she is," Bella said, handing over the phone.

 _Thank you,_ she mouthed silently.

Leah rolled her eyes with a smirk and put the phone to her ear.

"Charlie?" Leah spoke in a tremulous tone. Had Bella not been looking directly at her face, she would have believed the girl was crying.

Leah sniffed and wiped at her face before continuing, "I'm sorry that we didn't call you. I just… I spoke with Emily today for the first time… since you know. And I really needed a friend and so I called Bella to pick me up."

Bella heard Charlie's faint reply, which sounded gruff and irritable.

"I know," Leah replied, still sniffling, "we should have left a note or called but Bella thought I was hurt and she came to see about me. We've just been talking and it's really helping. W...We'll head home straight awa…." and at that Leah broke down into Oscar-worthy sobs. Bella watched in open-mouthed shock at the display.

Charlie's gruff voice once more came through the phone, this time a little more soothing, though definitely uncomfortable.

"Really?" Leah responded, sniffling some more, "Oh Charlie that will be great. Thank you! I can get my mom to call you if that helps."

Apparently Charlie agreed and then quickly got off the phone. Leah pressed the end button and then turned to Bella. She wiped the few tears off of her cheeks and then smiled broadly. "I just got you out of trouble for not calling, permission to stay at my house tonight, and I got you out of school tomorrow if I still need you," Leah stated proudly.

"I don't even… How did you do that Leah?" Bella asked bewilderedly.

"Oh, everyone is always so uncomfortable about the whole mess. I figured if they are going to stare at me like I've got three heads and whisper behind my back, I might as well use it to my advantage. No offense to your dad, but people will do anything to avoid talking to me about it directly," Leah explained, still grinning, "Isn't that right Sam?" she asked cheekily, turning to the audience they had accumulated.

Bella looked in time to see the large black wolf snort without amusement and turn his focus back to the clearing. The others all looked away as if they hadn't been watching and turned back.

"I'm sorry and thank you again," Bella said sincerely.

"Anytime," Leah responded before turning back to the large tree and stripping off her shirt out of sight before phasing back.

Bella walked back over to Jake, and the large wolf opened his mouth and lolled his tongue out. She smiled at the comical display and jokingly shoved at his shoulder.

"Stop it Jake, that was serious," she said, "you know how worried Charlie is about me with everything going on."

The wolf lowered his head and gently nudged her stomach where her arms had wrapped around her again from the cold. She gathered that he thought she was trying to hold herself together again.

"Not just that Jake. He's worried that they can't solve all the mysterious disappearances and animal attacks."

"Okay, can you please explain to me how you are reading his mind?" a voice interrupted.

Bella glanced up to see Edward still staring at the pair of them.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked warily.

"I'm talking about the fact that your mutt has not spoken a word out loud since you have arrived and yet you are carrying on a conversation with him as if you can hear the thoughts in his head," Edward explained.

Bella thought back over the time since they had entered the clearing.

"Oh, I guess so," she said in wonder. The expressions on _his_ lupine face seemed so natural to her, it was as if he were speaking aloud. Bella turned to Jake with a smile, "I guess I just know what he's thinking."

 **-*0*-*0*-**

 **AN: Thoughts?**


End file.
